sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic to the Rescue/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Sonic to the Rescue". [One morning at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris was on the phone with his mother while Sonic watches this from the roof, looking bored.] : Lindsey: [On the phone] Oh, this picture has been a disaster, darling! A complete disaster! We've had to stop shooting because there's been torrential rain for days so there's nothing I can do besides sit and wait. I don't think I'll be back 'til late next week at the earliest. But I had plenty of time to go shopping and I'm having lots of wonderful presents that I hope you'll like them. They're coming on daddy's jet so you should have them tonight! : Chris: Thanks, mom. Mom, there's something I have to - well, there's something I did which I'm kinda not supposed to. : Lindsey: Christopher, what happened?! Are you alright? : Chris: Yeah, I'm totally fine. But remember about how you've said about that I'm not allowed to swim at night and how you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool? : Lindsey: Did you go swimming in the adult pool at night all by yourself?! : Chris: Um, well... not exactly. You see, there is this "cat" in the pool and I got it out. : Lindsey: Oh, you have a big heart just like I do. Next time, ring for Mr. Tanaka and he'll take care of it, all right? Oh darling, I must run. Kiss mummy goodbye [Kissing sounds between Chris and Lindsey]. Ciao, sweetheart. [Chris hangs up phone as Sonic jumps onto the balcony.] : Sonic: Take a good look, I'm a hedgehog, not a cat! : Chris: Um I know. Please don't be mad. You see, my mum wouldn't understand. : Sonic: Why wouldn't she? : Chris: Well first of all, she knows that I wouldn't risk diving into a pool in the middle of the night just to save a little hedgehog. : Sonic: Really? : Chris: What else could I say to her? I couldn't tell it that I saved a blue, talking hedgehog. That reminds me! Where and when did you learn how to talk, Sonic? : Sonic: Good question. Unfortunately, I don't have a very good answer because I don't remember. [The phone rings.] : Chris: Hello? : Nelson: Chris, is everything alright? : Chris: Hey dad, how are you? : Nelson: I'm fine but your mother just called and told me that you made an emergency rescue last night. I guess our security system can't protect against stray cats that decide they want to go for a midnight swim. Chris, I know you like animals but what you did was dangerous. Were you hurt? Did the cat scratch you while you were trying to save it? : Chris: No scratches at all. I'm find Dad, honest I am. It wasn't really that big a deal. After I jumped in and got it out of the water, it was really happy. I can tell. : Nelson: Yeah, gotcha, yeah- : Chris: Besides, I could've had grandpa or Ella or Mr. Tanaka to help me if I needed to. Don't worry, dad. They're taking good care of me. : Nelson: Yeah, they better be. Listen, Chris. I've got an important meeting to run to. You call me anytime if you need anything and no more late night swims, promise? : Chris: Okay, dad. I promise. See ya soon. [Chris hangs up and then turns to Sonic who sighs in boredom.] : Chris: [Lightly chuckles] I almost forgot, you must be pretty hungry. I was thinking you might like to have something to eat. : Sonic: Yeah, I guess I could go for something to eat. What's on the menu? : Chris: I checked out hedgehogs on the internet and found the perfect thing. [Chris grabs a bowl piled with unknown food of some sort and Sonic takes a piece for a bite.] : Sonic: Uh, what is this?! : Chris: Cat food. : Sonic: Uggghhh! No wonder it tastes like there's cat in it! : Chris: The website I went to said most hedgehogs love cat food. I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs. I can get you a bowl of crickets. [Sonic knocks the bowl of cat food away and jumps off the balcony onto a tree.] : Chris: No! Please don't run away! : Sonic: Sorry, kid but crickets don't do it for me! : Chris: I'll get whatever you want but just don't go! : Sonic: Hah, see ya! [Sonic jumps off to go for a run.] : Chris: Come back! Sonic, you could get hurt out there! [The opening ''Sonic X theme song, "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays.] : '''Scarlet': The supersonic Speed Team and seen here on police helicopter video has the city fanful. : Police officer: It was about this high, it was blue and it looked like a freak! : Citizen 1: I was doing about 60 when this thing went "wooo" right by me! : Citizen 2: That thing moved too fast to be a regular animal! : Dr. Kai Narasu: As to the question of whether this is a UMA, Unidentified Mutant Animal, it is positively not. Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest member of the animal kingdom cannot outrun a speeding Formula-One police car. Because of this "thing", in an inescapable conclusion one must inevitably come to is that this so-called "hedgehog" is a reality of a machine. [Sonic munches on some crisps while Chris frowns at him.] : Chuck: There you are! Guess what?! A big, blue hedgehog came out of nowhere and outran the S-Team yesterday! : Chris: Duh... umm... [Sonic and Chuck stare at each other at close-up.] : Chris: Ahhh! [Chris covers Sonic with a pillow.] : Sonic: Hey, cut it out, I can't breathe! : Chuck: Blue. Just like that- ahhh... it's him! [Sonic yelps.] : Chris: Easy, grandpa! [Chuck pulls out a screwdriver.] : Chris: Grandpa, what are you doing?! [Sonic yelps in being ticklish.] : Chuck: I have to see how this thing is put together! [Sonic jumps out of Chuck's grasp.] : Chuck: Well, STAND STILL! : Chris: Grandpa, wait. He's not a machine. He's Sonic the Hedgehog! : Scarlet: Now let's go live to this late-breaking story. : Cream: Please! [Sonic turns to look and see Cream and Cheese cries in fear.] : Cream: Please, leave us alone! : Sonic: It's Cream and Cheese! : Chris: It's who? : Sonic: I'm not the only one who got transported into this weird world after all. I'll save those two! [Sonic runs off.] : Chris: Do you know where they are? [Sonic screeches to a halt, turns around, runs back, stops and shrugs.] [In the mansion's garage, Chuck is on the phone with a military official.]'' : '''Chuck': I thought they probably do something along those lines. Well, thanks very much for giving me the scoop and I'll talk to you soon. [Chuck hangs up phone.] : Chuck: Well, it seems like Sonic's friends have been captured by the police and moved to Area 99. : Chris: Area 99?! That's that top-secret military base! : Sonic: What? : Chris: It's where the national defence force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets and high-tech spy equipment. : Sonic: That sounds like Eggman's kind of place! : Chuck: Your friends have been taken there by the army and placed under 24-hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power designed to attack our population. I wonder if they might not be right, Sonic, eh? : Sonic: Think what you want! I'm gone! Now I know where my friends are, I'm outta here! [Sonic proceeds to walk out of : Chris: But if you show up at Area 99, they'll lock you up too! : Sonic: They can't lock me up! [Suddenly, the garage door in front of Sonic closes.] : Sonic: Open that door! : Chris: Don't look at me, I didn't do it! : Chuck: Heh, it was me! You're going to need some help, Sonic. I'll go with you! : Chris: Grandpa, are you serious?! : Chuck: Of course I'm serious and you're coming along, too. You told me you don't want to live a boring life like your father so here's your chance for some excitement! : Chris: Well, if you're up for it, I'm up for it! Just don't tell Dad! : Chuck: Alright, let's get going! [Sonic, Chuck and Chris are then seen in the middle of a deserted road driving out to Area 99.] : Sonic: It's gonna take forever to get there! I rather just go by myself! : Chuck: Chill out! : Chris: Is it time? : Chuck: It's time! [Chris gives Sonic an infrared scope/communicator.] : Chris: Put it on. : Sonic: What's this? : Chuck: An infrared scope. I'm certain that Area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms. If you wear that, you may be able to avoid them. : Sonic: [Jumps off the car and runs off.] See ya later, guys! : Chuck: He certainly is a speedy little critter, isn't he? YEAH! [Chuck steps on the accelerator pedal hard to keep up with Sonic. The scene changes to the facility of Area 99 and the security are observing a researcher who walks towards a laboratory. He then stands in front of an eye-scanner to validate his identity.] : Area 99 mainframe: Identification number: F219563. Confirmed. [The door opens for the researcher to proceed through. Inside, Cream and Cheese are inside some sort of a scanning tube device.] : Cream: We didn't do anything, please let us out! [She is then examined by a camera.] What kind of place is this? Cheese, we've gotta get out of here! [The camera conducts further examination while Cream looks out in fear. The scene changes to Sonic who is still making his way towards Area 99.] : Chris: Sonic, can you hear me? : Sonic: Yeah! : Chris: Remember, when you get to the main building, go in through an air vent. That should be a blind spot for security. Got it? : Sonic: Got it! : Chris: But grandpa, after he gets inside, how will he find where his friends are? [Chuck takes the communicator from Chris.] : Chuck: Give me that! Listen to me, Sonic! Once you head inside, you won't have much time so think quickly and act quickly! : Chris: Grandpa, what if he doesn't? : Sonic: Thanks for the tip. I'm going in! [Sonic jumps over the large gate of Area 99. Security cameras sense that an intruder has arrive and scans everywhere to look for Sonic.] : Area 99 mainframe: Intruder alert, sector D. Intruder alert, sector D. [Sonic runs past a security camera and jumps into an air vent.] : Sonic: I'm inside the air vent. : Chris: Be careful. : Sonic: It feels like I have skid marks on my butt. : Chris: How does it look in there, Sonic? [Sonic sees lasers also being placed in the air vent.] : Sonic: Just great. [Looks down at the moving security cameras] This will be piece of cake! [Sonic drops down to the corridor and moves from wall to wall while avoiding the cameras.] I'm too fast for them! [Sonic looks at the next section of the corridor filled with security cameras.] Heads up! [Sonic repeats the same action to navigate through the section.] : Area 99 mainframe: Searching for intruder. Searching for intruder. Searching for intruder. : Chris: I wonder if he's okay... [Back in the laboratory, the tube is sealed with a binder to perform more scans. The researchers are supposedly surprised by their results.] : Cream: I don't like this... [Cheese cries in worry. The scene switches to Sonic where he is outside the laboratory room.] : Sonic: (Hmm, maybe that's where they are. I have to get inside and check it out but this won't be easy. If it was just me, I could get out quick but if I have to bring Cream and Cheese with me, I can't get too reckless.) [Suddenly, the power of Area 99 goes out as the facility's lights stopped functioning.] : Area 99 mainframe: Abnormality detected in the electrical system. Abnormality detected in the electrical system. : Area 99 researcher 1: Ah great. : Area 99 researcher 2: Now we can't see anything! [Suddenly : Area 99 researcher 3: What the- : Area 99 researcher 4: Hey, where'd they go?! : Cream: Sonic- : Sonic: Shh! [Cheese hugs Sonic, making him laugh.] : Area 99 researcher 3: Over there! : Sonic: Let's go! : Cream: Right. [Some electricians appear and find that the power wires were struck with tiny mechanical airplanes.] : Head electrician: What are these things? Somebody has sabotaged the whole system! Boys, let's move it! We need the power back now! [Sonic and Cream are running through the dark corridor.] : Cream: Wow, Sonic! How did you shut off all of the electricity? : Sonic: I didn't do it, Cream! I guess it just happened! : Cream: Maybe it just happened because you bring good luck everywhere you go, Sonic! : Sonic: You might be right! [Sonic and Cream gasp in horror as the power is restored and the security cameras are looking at them.] : Cream: I shouldn't have said anything. This must be a jinx! : Sonic: This isn't your fault. [The security cameras reveal laser weapons on top of them.] : Sonic: Cream, hang on! [The laser security cameras fire their lasers at Sonic and Cream but they avoid getting hit by the lasers.] : Cream: Right. [Outside, Chris and Chuck hear the alarm go off.] : Chris: Sonic, what's going on? Are you and your friends alright? : Sonic: Not exactly. [Sonic lets go of Cream.] : Cream: Sonic- : Sonic: Run! [Sonic jumps onto a laser camera which he uses to shoot down the other laser cameras.] Keep running! : Cream: Right! [Cream continues running. The scene switches to the security surveillance room.] : Area 99 mainframe: D2 area lockdown in progress. [The doors of Area 99 begin closing one by one. Cream is about to approach one that is just about to close.] : Cream: The door! We can't make it out! [Sonic rushes to Cream's aid and just speeds past the closing door. In the next room, they encounter more laser security cameras.] : Cream: Hey, what are they? [Sonic and Cream watch the paper airplanes knock down the laser security cameras out of their stand in surprise.] I don't understand. What's going on?! : Sonic: We can't stick around to find out! [Sonic and Cream come run to the next door that they just managed to pass through before it closes. The scene switches to the security surveillance room where monitors begin blanking themselves.] : Area 99 mainframe: Facility lockdown in progress. Facility lockdown in progress. Facility lockdown in progress. [The power of the facility is cut off once again. Some of the laser security platforms attack in a random manner, destroying walls.] : Area 99 guard: The laser surveillance cameras are out of control! [Sonic and Cream now run up a staircase.] : Cream: Sonic, are we going to make it out? : Sonic: Don't worry, we'll make it! [A laser security camera destroys a staircase where Cream was standing. Cream screams as she almost falls, only to still hold onto Sonic's hand. Sonic realises that the room will not hold out for much longer. With all his might, Sonic carries Cream and jumps from one broken staircase to another until they reach the top.] : Sonic: See Cream, I told you we've make it and we did! You didn't doubt me, did'ya? : Cream: [Shakes her head] Thank you for saving us! : Sonic: Ah, anytime Cream. Anytime. Huh, what's that? [A close up view of the Tornado 2 outside Area 99 is seen.] Sounds like a plane. The Tornado! : Tails: This must be the place. [Sonic holds Cream and Cheese as they smash through the roof.] Alright, Sonic! [Tails flies closer to Sonic so that he can land on the plane with Cream.] : Sonic: Hey! : Tails: Ha ha! : Cream: It was you! You are the one who helped us get out of there! : Tails: I helped but Sonic is the real hero! [The Tornado flies past Chuck and Chris as they watch in excitement.] : Chuck: Well Chris, mission accomplished! Let's head for home! [Later, the scene changes to the Thorndyke Mansion's garage.] : Chris: My name's Christopher. Sonic landed in our swimming pool last night and I dove in and saved him. : Tails: My name's Tails and I'm Sonic's very best buddy! Right, Sonic? : Sonic: Correct. : Cream: My name is Cream and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese. Thanks for having us. : Chris: It's very nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling that we are going to become really good friends. Oh and tis is my grandfather. : Chuck: Extraordinary. Tiny, radio-controlled airplanes. Extraordinary. : Tails: We got lots of unique gadgets. : Chris: Listen Sonic! This isn't some game we're playing, you know. You could've all of us thrown in jail! : Sonic: Maybe I could but I didn't, did I? : Chris: Couldn't you try to be more careful? : Chuck: This is an amazing piece of equipment. It goes beyond anything I have seen. How did you develop it? : Tails: It's nothing special. Not in the world we come from. : Chuck: And where is exactly that world, Tails? : Tails: Beats me but I think we got here through a warp in time and space. : Chuck: Hmm, very interesting. Not very helpful but interesting. : Tails: I just thought of something. If you and me and Cream and Cheese are here, maybe the others got here too. : Sonic: You might be right about that, Tails and if you are, that means, maybe... [A flashback of Eggman from the first episode of Eggman holding the red Chaos Emerald appears.] : Sonic, Tails and Cream: Eggman's here too! [The scene switches to Dr. Eggman's fortress where it is located on a deserted island.] : Dr. Eggman: So, we were transported into this world by Chaos Control. Very well then, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here and soon I will rule the entire universe! [Laughs] [The Sonic X closing theme, "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts